Godzilla: New Age of Monsters
'''Godzilla: New Age of Monsters is a Japanese/American action/adventure science fiction Kaiju animated series created by Toho and and Tsuburaya Productions. The show focuses on Godzilla, the king of the monsters as he fights other monsters that appears across the world. Plot ''Main article:List of Godzilla: New Age of Monsters episodes '' After many years attacking Tokyo, Godzilla returns and fights other monsters Monsters *Godzilla - the invincible king of the monsters, a mutant dinosaur created by the H-Bomb, and the main Kaiju protagonist of the show. He is the successor of the original Godzilla. After the death of his predecessor, Godzilla had started to attack many of Japan's power plants to feed on nuclear and plasma energy since 1966, and has faced many other monsters like King Ghidorah, Gigan, Roachra, and Bagan. *Jelga - an aquatic monster that feeds on plankton. *Reija - a alien sting ray like monster from another planet. *Sandros - an evil space monster that turns planets into wastelands. *Bemlas - a winged monster that feeds on nuclear waste. *Shiigan - a plankton monster created by an alien substance. *Evala - this creature is known as the land mine monster. *Hedorah - a malevolent alien monster that feeds on pollution and was defeated by Godzilla in 1971. A second Hedorah appears in Japan and was killed the same way like its predecessor. *Zaranga - a winged space monster that came to Earth while she was pregnant. *Baby Zaranga - the offspring of Zaranga. *Archaeopteryx - a giant mutant bird that fought Godzilla. *Gigamoth - a mutant Mothra from Infant Island. He was exposed to the radiation on Infant Island. *Nessie - the exact creature from the Loch Ness and has appeared in the Sea of Japan. *Mizushi - a giant octopus monster that's laid dormant beneath Tokyo until the creature was awoken by man. *Uchujin - an evil alien monster. *Barubaroi - a evolving monster. *King Kong - a giant ape from Skull Island. He was attacking New York in 1933 and was killed by British planes. For 10 years, an evil scientist had clone King Kong to fight Godzilla and died because he was unstabled. *Godzilla Junior - the biological son of Godzilla. Throught the fourth season, the Gammas had sent him to Monster Island. According to the Shobijin, he will be the new king of the monsters. *Anguirus - a giant irradiated four legged dinosaur and was Godzilla's first ally. *Raki - a heroic dinosaur monster that fight Garmuda. *Gramuda - a dinosaur with 4 eyes and the arch enemy of Raki. *Pegimon - a mutated penguin from Antarctica. *Mothra Leo - the biological son of Mothra, and Godzilla's ally. He has the Rainbow Mothra appearance. *Gryphon - an alien probe monster that aborbs the genetic material of Earth animals. * Ghost Godzilla - the spirit of the original Godzilla. After being revived by King Goldras, he had the likeness of the 2001 Godzilla suit. He also habits the body of Mechagodzilla. *Rodan - an prehistoric pteranodon awaken from its long sleep, he is one of Godzilla's allies. Rodan's design is based on his first suit design from 1956. *Gomora - an ancient dinosaur with stronger abilities and the last of the Gomorasaurus species. *King Pandon - a two headed bird like space monster. *Silvergon - a giant monster from the Rainbow underground. *Neosaurus - a creature created by DNA samples from different monsters. *King Goldras - a monster that travels through time and space. *The Legion - a race of silicon based extraterrestrial monsters that want to spread their species arcoss the galaxy. *Black Moth - a genetic engineered lion with wings. *H-Man - a mutated creature that kills humans with it's acid touch. *King of Mons - a supernatural monster that was created by an group of evil boys. When Scylla and Barijis were being killed, King of Mons was getting weak as Godzilla strikes the final blow. *Melba - an ancient bird like dragon monster from Japan's past. He was hibernating on Easter island *Golza - an ancient dinosaur like monster from Japan's past. He was hibernating in Mongolia. *Sildron - a gigantic mutant insect. *Megaguirus - a giant prehistoric dragonfly. *Battra - an dark divine moth and Mothra's twin brother. *Gamera - a giant flying fire-breathing turtle created by the Atlanteans to save Earth from the Gyaos. He had fought Godzilla once and either both of them could beat each other. *Zilla - a giant mutated iguana that's capable of breeding his own offspring without a mate. *Titanosaurus - an aquatic dinosaur that swims peacefully in the ocean til the war of the Seatopians and Mu Empire was distributed him, forcing the aquatic dinosaur to join forces with Godzilla and Gorosaurus. *Mechagodzilla - Godzilla's robotic counterpart that was created from the remains of the original Godzilla. *Gigamoth - a mutant moth exposed from the nuclear waste on Infant Island. *Skeleton Turtle - a strange living skeleton turtle living on Infant Island. *Destoroyah - a mutant crustacean monster that spawned from the very weapon which was created to kill the original Godzilla, the Oxygen Destroyer. He was the final antagonist monster on the show. After the day of his mutation, Destoroyah has been evolving ever since and a strange red soil was proof of his existence. *C-Rex - a crustacean mutation monster. *Bullton - a monster from the 4th dimension. *King Ghidorah - a three-headed space dragon from outer space, and the arch enemy of Godzilla. He has destroyed life of many planets include the civilizations on Mars and Venus. *Megalon - the giant cockroach monster guardian of the Seatopians. *Redmoon - an extra terrestrial monster from the moon. *Ebarus - another monster from the moon. *Hafun - the offspring of Redmoon and Ebarus. *Roachra - a mutant cockroach monster that fought Godzilla in 1978. *Gareamon - a one-eyed laser shooting monster that was formerly a Japanese scientist. *Manda - the sea serpent guardian of the Mu empire. *Mothra - a gigantic moth and the protector of Earth. During the time of an ancient civilization, Mothra had fought her evil counterpart, Battra. As the two divine moths continue their war in the present, Godzilla gets in the way and teams up with Mothra. When she was killed by Desghidorah, Mothra Leo became the new protector of Earth. *Desghidorah - a space monster that drains energy from other planets and was imprisoned on Earth by Mothra. He is King Ghidorah's predecessor. *Monsarger - a powerful space monster from the planet Meranie *Gezora - a giant mutant cuttlefish. *Kamoebas - a giant mutant rock turtle. *Ganimes - a giant mutant crab. After the battle with King Ghidorah, Ganimes, along with Gezora and Kamoebas was sent to Monster Island. *Guilala - a space monster that originated from a alien spore. *Dogora - a giant jellyfish monster from outer space. Dogora was the first space monster to attack Earth since 1964. *King Caesar - a monster that protects Okinawa. *M.U.T.O.(Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organism) - prehistoric parasitic monsters that feed on radiation. The male is winged, and the female is 8 legged. In 1999, the male M.U.T.O. was responsible for the destruction on the Janjira power plant. *Nagira - a space monster that has a psychic connection with Wadatuzin. *Litra - an giant prehistoric bird monster from Japan's past. She was awaken after hatching out of her egg. Litra has the appearance of her phoenix form. *Grand King - a cyborg monster created by Juda. *Barijis - a monster created by King of Mons. *Scylla - a sea monster created by King of Mons. He gets killed by Mothra Leo. *Eleking - an alien electric eel like monster from Planet Pitt. *Telesdon - a subterranean monster raised by a group of underground humans. *Clover - a strange sea monster that attacks Manhattan, New York. *Magara - a winged monster from the Japan trench. *Negadon - a giant jellyfish monster from the planet Mars. *Gualagon - a terrifying tentacle monster from the depths of the ocean. *Ebirah - a mutated shrimp and the watch dog for the Red Bamboo organization. *Frankenstein - a mutated human who was one a Japanese boy that received the heart of Dr. Frankenstein's monster. He is the enemy of Baragon. His body was devoured by a giant octopus. *Baragon - a subterranean dinosaur that survived the extinction and the enemy of Frankenstein. *Agon - a strange mutant monster from the Pacific ocean. *Yongary - a reptilian monster from south Korea that feeds on gasoline. *Jamilla - a space monster that was formerly a human astronaut. *Death Kappa - the last of the Kappa creatures from Japan. Thanks to radiation, the Kappa had transformed into Death Kappa. *Hangyolas - a monster that was born when three mutant humanoid creatures merged into a giant fish-like creature after being exposed to radiation. *Gigan - a alien cyborg monster created by the Space Hunters. He is one of Godzilla's old enemies. *Jet Jaguar - a giant friendly robot that was created from the drawning by a 5 year-old Japanese boy. *Spacegodzilla - a space monster that was created by Godzilla's DNA cells that fell into a black hole and came out of a white hole. *God of Clay - a ancient terracotta monster. *Mozler - a giant mutant snake that appeared in China. *Destro-King - a two headed cybernetic alien dragon created by the Garoga aliens. *Spider Uros - an alien spider-like creature from the Garoga aliens' home planet *Gara Q - a little dancing robot toy. He has the power to make anyone dance against their will. *Bolgils - a underground monster that absorbs energy. *Mogrudon - a giant mole-like monster. *Golmede - a giant dinosaur that burrows through the Earth. *Zella - a man made reptilian monster. *Congaagrg - a radioactive eel monster. *Reptilicus - a prehistoric dragon like monster that attacks Denmark. * Garuda - a winged ancient creature from Thailand. *Gappa - a legendary bird/lizard monster. *Gorga - a giant aquatic dinosaur and a member of the Gorgosaurus. *Ogra - a female Gorgosaurus and Gorgo's mother. *Skydon - a space monster that's so heavy. *Gavadon - a monster that was formerly a 2-Dimensional drawing that got turned into a 3-Dimensional creature after exposed to space rays. *Vacuumon - a alien entity that devours planet. *Glifas - a giant alien from Planet Tarla and the arch enemy of Ultraman Max. *Paragler - a monster guardian of Pigmon. *Salamadon - a lizard like monster guardian of Pigmon. *Antlar - a ancient beetle like monster that destroyed the the city of Barrage. He was killed by the new Godzilla. Characters *The Gammas are mutant humans with super powers. **Starwoman(voiced by Nicole Sullivan) - the leader of the Gammas. She is the wife of Starman, mother of Toby, Samantha, Mindy, and Bobby. Her children inherited the powers of their parents. **Starman - second in command of the Gammas, and Starwoman's husband. **Samantha - the first daughter of Starman and Starwoman, twin sister of Toby, and older sister of Mindy and Bobby. She has super strength and psychic powers. **Toby(Sam Lerner) - Starman and Starwoman's first son, Samantha's twin brother, and the older brother of Mindy and Bobby. He possess super speed. **Mindy - the second daughter of Starman and Starwoman. He can manipulate metal. **Bobby - the youngest and second son of Starman and Starwoman, and the younger brother of Samantha, Mindy, and Toby. He uses psychic powers. **Tracey - Starman's sister. She uses super speed like Toby. **Vanessa - Tracey's first daughter. Her powers are Pyrokinesis. **Katie - Tracey's second daughter. She uses Electricity manipulation. **Vicky - Tracey's third daughter. She uses light manipulation. **Shobijin - two twin fairies that serves Mothra, and Mothra Leo. They have the likeness of their 2003 counterparts. **Suki Fuji/Black Dragon - a female ninja scientist. She has trained by her parents throughout her childhood until they had died of cancer. **Akiko Fuji - she is the first daughter of Black Dragon. She possesses ninja skills and has a crush on Toby. **Nini - Black Dragon's second and youngest daughter and Akiko's little sister. She has a crush on Bobby and is a ninja in training. **NightBird - a superheroine from New York City. **Birdgirl - NightBird's genetic engineered daughter with bird DNA. **Agent Z - a female spy agent that works for the Gammas. *The Ultras are giant alien beings from the Land of Light. They have protected the Earth and other planets numerous times **Ultraman - the first Ultra to protect Earth and was famous for all the times he's saved Japan. **Ultraman Zoffy - Ultraman's superior officer. **Ultraman Cosmos - an Ultra that has the ability to purify monsters. Unlike the original Ultraman Cosmos, this version is from the Land of Light. **Ultraman Agul - an Ultra from another dimension. He only care about protecting the Earth, not the humans. Villains. *Alien Metron - an alien from Planet Metron. *Xilliens - a race of evil shape shifting aliens from Planet X. According to Ultraman Cosmos, it revealed that Juda was responsible for killing the Xilliens when he and Grand King invaded Planet X after they failed to conquer Earth as part of a deal. *Dada - an alien with three faces. *Yapool - an interdimensional creature that creates Choju. *Yog - a alien that was responsible for the mutation of Gezora, Ganimes, and Kamoebas. *Wadatuzin - an ancient telepathic alien that lands on Earth years ago. *Juda - an alien warlord that wants to conquer the Earth, and creates the cyborg monster Grand King. He was killed by Alien Bat. *Alien Baltan - an alien being from the Planet Baltan. The Baltan had arrived on Earth to colonize their species. *Alien Bat an evil alien that hates the Ultras. He was trying to destroy the Ultras and the Earth by reviving King Ghidorah *Alien Guts - a bird-like alien. *Alien Magma - an alien from the Planet Magma and tried to take over Earth until he was killed by Ultraman Leo. Locations *Gamma headquarters - a high tech-base that's located on an island 9 miles off of Japan and the current home of the Gammas. *Tokyo - Japan's capital and the center of many giant monster attacks since the incident with the first Godzilla in 1954. * TokaI - a Japanese village where Godzilla destroyed Japan's first nuclear power plant in 1966 *Osaka - a city in Japan and where Godzilla was attracted by plasma energy in 1996. *Okinawa - a city in Japan and the home of the legendary guardian monster, King Caesar. *New York City - a large city in New York. The city was attacked by Zilla and Clover. *Monster Graveyard - a place in deep space where the souls of giant monsters go whenever they die. *Nebula M78 - a nebula where the homeworld of giant humanoid aliens called the Ultras is located. *Infant Island - a island in the Pacific ocean and the home of the Shobijin, Mothra and Mothra Leo. *Lagos Island - an island in the Bering sea and the exact birthplace of Godzilla. *The Unbalanced Zone - another dimension that collides with Earth for millions of years when many monsters are awakened by Dark matter. *Land of Light - the home planet of the Ultras. *Monster Island - an island were Earth's monsters live in peace. **Inhabitants *#Godzilla(deceased) *#Rodan *#Anguirus *#Gorosaurus *#Baragon *#Varan *#Manda *#Godzilla Junior *#Bolgils *#Mogrudon *#Golmede *#Lidorias *#Agira *#Gomora *#Redking *#Kemular *#Kamoebas *#Ganimes *#Gezora *#Titanosaurus Movies The show has some movies that set in the same continuity in New Age of monsters. Also, several monsters from Zone fighter, Johnny Sokko and his giant robot. Video Gallery Godzilla- New age of monsters logo.jpg|Promotional logo Godzilla new Age of Monsters poster.jpg Godzilla New Age of Monsters season 1.jpeg Godzilla New Age of Monsters season 2.jpeg Godzilla New question.jpeg Godzilla New Age of Monsters season 4.jpeg Godzilla New Age of Monsters season 5.jpeg Starwoman.png|Starwoman Starman.png|Starman NightBird.jpg|NightBird Birdgirl.jpg|Birdgirl Tracey Gamason.png|Tracey Agent Z.png|Agent Z Akiko.png|Akiko 2014_12_05_112449.png|Vanessa 3306912.png|Samantha 2015_05_26_062912.png|Vicky Trivia *Many origins of every monster remains the same. *This show is an entire crossover with Godzilla and other Japanese monsters. *Many of Toho's scrapped monsters are featured. *Mothra Leo, Gigan, Gyaos, and Gomora are the recurring monsters on the show. *In the last episode, several flashbacks of Godzilla's past and battles are seen in the beginning. *The Minus energy will spawn some monsters like in Ultraman 80. *Some of the Ultra monsters are allies to Godzilla. #Gomora #King Pandon #Silvergon #Sildron #Gigass #Litra #Bolgils #Golmede #Lidorias *Many monsters and aliens will have new additional powers **Neosaurus has Godzilla's regeneration abilities and atomic ray, Baragon's burrowing ability, King Ghidorah's zero gravity beams, Eleking's electricity absorption, and Gigan's eye beam. **Wadatuzin can make force anyone to bow down to her against their will. **The Shobijin can grow to human size. **Godzilla can shoot laser beams from his eyes, a ability he used in the Hannah Barbara cartoon. **Sildron can burrow underground. *Whenever the Shobijin listen to music, they began to dance uncontrollably. *Frankenstein doesn't kill Baragon as Frankenstein into the water where the mutated human meets his demise at the hands of the giant octopus. *In the show's universe: **It's revealed that Wadatuzin had revive some of the dinosaurs. **In season 5, it's revealed that Wadatuzin was responsible for creating the Divine moths, and that she did genetic experiments on humans **Wadatuzin is not real evil, despite her grudge against humans. ** King Ghidorah had destroyed the home worlds of Alien Bat, Alien Magma, Alien Nackle, and Dada. **The Shobijin have knowledge of every giant monster on Earth. **The Vortaaks created Spacegodzilla after sending a fragment of Biollante in a black hole which came out of a white hole, assembling crystal like organisms, being exposed to energy from the explosions of stars which gave birth to Godzilla's most dangerous adversary. **Destoroyah is revealed to the the last Kaiju antagonist. Category:Godzilla films Category:Godzilla Category:Giant Monsters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Kaiju films Category:Monsters Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Crossover Television series Category:Toho Category:2006